Ryusei Sakuta
Ryusei Sakuta is Kamen Rider Meteor, the second Kamen Rider of Kamen Rider Fourze. Ryusei Sakuta Ryusei Sakuta (朔田 流星, Sakuta Ryūsei) is a transfer student coming to Amanogawa High from Subaruboshi High School, who put a facade of being a friendly person; when he really kept everything to himself. No Kamen Rider Club members including Gentaro knows that he is actually Kamen Rider Meteor, as he is under orders from Tachibana. He first appears after the credits of Movie War Mega Max fighting the remaining members of Foundation X before moving on to Amanogawa High School. He is member of Anti-Zodiarts Union, supported from the satellite named M-BUS and a mysterious being called Tachibana. He started fighting against Zodiarts after witnessing his old friend, Jiro Iishi foolishly using a Zodiarts Switch while causing it to self destruct and hospitalize him. Unable to forgive himself for failing to prevent Jiro's injury, Ryusei was given a package by Tachibana to become Meteor in order to track down the Aries Zodiarts. Things have started rocky between Meteor and Fourze due to their different objectives. He is however willing to cooperate with Fourze in the battle against the Horoscopes. When he first transfered from Subaruboshi to AGHS, Ryusei sought to join the Kamen Rider Club. To ensure his mission goes without fail, Ryusei puts up a bright, cheerful, and albeit timid facade so no one would be the wiser. Eventually, during the Kamen Rider Club's battle with the Lynx Zodiarts, Ryusei appears as Kamen Rider Meteor and reveals his agenda to them as he holds Kamen Rider Fourze at bay to ensure the Lynx Zodiarts's escape in hopes that he might evolve into the Aries Zodiarts. After he defeats the Scorpion Zodiarts, Ryusei successfully joins the Kamen Rider Club in order to observe them better and putting up a further facade of being a technical genius, he is entrusted by Gentaro to assist Kengo in the creation of several Astro Switches and the NS Magphone. While going onto the field with the rest of the club members, he plays further on his supposedly timid trait by running away when he sees a Zodiarts, should he need to fight the monster personally. Though his cover serves him well so far with the rest of the club, he is actually not much of an actor and often lets his principles or his smarts take priority over maintaining his cover. Those with a keen eye like Tomoko and Kijima can detect something off with him based on those "leaks" alone, the latter calling him out to set up a partnership while intending to uncover Kamen Rider Meteor's identity. Kijima eventually manages to trick him into revealing his identity as Kamen Rider Meteor, with Ryusei attempting to silence him before learning that Tachibana was already alerted to his secret being compromised and had shut down the Meteor System as a consequence. He gets a second chance in redeeming himself and is put in a dilemma between keeping his promise thus saving his Kamen Rider Club friends, and retaining the use of the Meteor System. Ryusei chooses the former, earning Tachibana's approval and gains the Meteor Storm Switch along with retaining the use of the Meteor System. Though he intends to look for the escaped Kijima to settle things with him once and for all to keep his identity covered, he is unaware that Kijima is no longer a threat and told by Tachibana that his cover is now secured. Unfortunately, when Ryusei meets the Aries Zodiarts when the Horoscopes takes over Subaruboshi High, rather than destroying him, he makes a deal that Aries will revive Jiro in return for killing Fourze aids the latter and betrays the Kamen Rider Club, in addition to killing Fourze with a one-inch punch to the chest, near the heart. Disgusted by his actions, Tachibana shuts down the Meteor System, revealing Meteor's identity to the Club and his school friends. Aries keeps up his part of the bargain and revives Jiro, but despite being awakened from his coma Jiro's health continues to fail. Ryusei feels guilty for betraying the Kamen Rider Club and realizes that he truly did want to be Gentarou's friend. As a result, he takes on Aries despite having lost his powers but is almost killed until a revived Gentarou intervenes, having fully forgiven Ryusei for his actions and the two Kamen Riders finally become true friends. After Aries is destroyed, Ryusei is forgiven by the rest of Kamen Rider Club who agree to help keep his identity secret. Personality Under orders to not reveal his identity as a Kamen Rider and extensive knowledge regarding the Zodiarts menace to anyone, the duplicitous Ryusei hides his scheming, cold and arrogant personality under a bright, cheerful, and albeit slightly timid facade when he is around people. However Gentaro was the only one able to tell that he wasn't honest. On occasion however, when push comes to shove, bits of his true personality reveal themselves. For example, after the destruction of the Lynx Zodiarts, in utter fury that another opportunity to save his friend is gone, he hits Kisaragi, knocking him down but shattering Kisaragi's doubt of him and convincing him that Ryusei isn't entirely dishonest. Other than his true character, he is also forced to hide his martial arts prowess under a constructed form of cowardice, running away in "fright" in order to find a private place to transform into Meteor. At first, he never cared about collateral damage to the Kamen Rider Club as long as he's able to either stop the Zodiarts himself or save it til it gets to "Last One". However it seems that his feelings for Gentarou and the others began to affect his personality. He succeeded in helping Gentarou and Kengo make up in the fight against the Dragon Zodiarts. He also stopped his punch against Cygnus Zodiarts when it used Tomoko as a shield. Ironically, this act later changes again after he meets Aries Zodiarts, as the drive to save his friend had caused him to actually kill Gentaro. Kamen Rider Meteor Kamen Rider Meteor can access two forms. - Meteor Storm= Meteor Storm *Height: 210 cm. *Weight: 93 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.3 tons **Kicking Power: 9.4 tons **Highest Jump: 21 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.4 seconds By swapping the Meteor Storm Switch with the Meteor Switch in the Meteor Driver, then spin the fan on the Switch after activating it, he can transform into the stronger Kamen Rider Meteor Storm (仮面ライダーメテオストーム, Kamen Raidā Meteo Sutōmu), gaining in both power and speed. After changing into Kamen Rider Meteor Storm, Ryusei says "Kamen Rider Meteor Storm, my fate will deliver a storm!" (仮面ライダーメテオストーム、俺の運命は嵐を呼ぶぜ!, Kamen Raidā Meteo Sutōmu, ore no sadame wa arashi o yobuze!). His helmet is upgraded into the "Starlight Face" (スターライトフェイス, Sutāraitofeisu). In this form, he gain the access to a new weapon, the Meteor Storm Shaft (メテオストームシャフト, Meteo Sutōmu Shafuto), which is a gun rod-like weapon. This form is debut in episode 28. By inserting the Meteor Storm Switch into the Meteor Storm Shaft, following by inserting the hand rubber puller into the Switch and pull out, Cosmic Energy are gathered in the top-like part of the Storm Shaft, converting into kinetic energy and Meteor Storm Switch's fan-blade start to spin. By releasing the Switch's fan-blade on the shaft, Meteor Storm can perform the finisher Meteor Storm Punisher (メテオストームパニッシャー, Meteo Sutōmu Panisshā), where the fan-blade travels on the ground, leaving a carved trail as it heads to the target, then cleaves through it with no problem. Unlike Fourze's finishers, the Meteor Storm Punisher is able to contain the strong explosion emitted by the Supernova state of the Cancer Zodiarts that can destroy the entire city. This is because the fan-blade absorbs the power of the target Zodiarts and converts it into kinetic energy, allowing Meteor to destroy the Horoscopes without causing an city-endangering explosion. }} Equipment Meteor Arsenal :Main article: Category:Meteor Arsenal * Meteor Driver - Transformation device * Meteor Galaxy - Meteor's default weapon system * Meteorstar - Meteor's motor vehicle * Meteor Storm Shaft - Meteor Storm's main weapon Astroswitches :Main article: Astroswitches *'Meteor Switch' (メテオスイッチ Meteo Suitchi, Circle): The Meteor Switch is required in order for Ryusei Sakuta to transform into Kamen Rider Meteor and perform most of his Limit Breaks. It can also be used as a communication device to the M-BUS satellite to contact Tachibana, as well as keeping tabs on Ryusei's conduct. *'#10: Elek Switch' (エレキスイッチ, Ereki Suitchi, Circle): The Elek Switch, normally wielded by Fourze, was borrowed by Meteor during the Dragon Zodiarts incident. It is used as a means to amplify his attacks, to buy time for Fourze to prepare the NS MagPhone. *'Meteor Storm Switch' (メテオストームスイッチ, Meteo Sutōmu Suitchi, Circle): The Storm Switch has the ability to upgrade Meteor into Meteor Storm. Trivia * All the members of the Kamen Rider Club fit some sort of profile. When Torisaki Misa first meets Ryusei, seeing his hair and clothes, she promptly labels him "ikemen" which translates to "hottie". * When he about to transform into Meteor, his belt would ask 'READY?', similar to how Kamen Rider Ixa's Driver utters the same word. * His transformation to Meteor Storm is similar to Kamen Rider Agito and Ibuki's transformation. * The Meteor Storm Shaft is similar to Kamen Rider W's Metal Shaft & Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form's DenGasher. * His need for a space craft to transform is similiar to the Space Sheriffs of the Metal Hero Series. ** The use of a satellite to transform was also used in a Chinese Tokusatsu series "Armor Heroes". * The first Kamen Rider whose finisher uses a spinning top. Category:Fourze Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Secondary kamen rider Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival Category:Kamen Rider Club Category:Kamen Rider Meteor Category:Fourze Friend Category:AGHS Category:AGHS Students Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Heroes